


飞行铁堡

by RageFire3000



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageFire3000/pseuds/RageFire3000
Summary: 哪怕你是小丑，也不过是在这废土上仓皇逃窜的蝼蚁
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Mario Mandžukić
Comments: 19
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 末日废土au  
> 在磨蹭了那么久后干出这么一篇东西。本来当时大壮刚转会，以及莱万刚做完腹股沟手术时就想写的  
> 但原先的开头迟迟推动不下去，另外刚好有一个闲置很久的小丑au，于是干脆就在这里继续  
> 基本参考疯狂的麦克斯，银翼杀手，终结者，糅合了一些我也忘记在哪看的一些末日城市设定还有一些自己的想法  
> 剧情和逻辑非常凌乱，本来想为了爽而写的但也是没想到我能写那么多废话

上  
R9仰面躺在屋顶。  
M17从旧水管上跳了下来，看了看地上这滩衣衫褴褛浑身血痕奄奄一息的货色。  
听到天空在身后爆炸的声音，他笑了，嘴唇上的一道红色油漆像是被链锯割开的脸。  
“你失败了？”他问曾经的死敌。  
“没劲，真他妈没劲。”R9全身只有嘴巴在动，仿佛一具会说话的尸体：“这座城市烂透了，那些所谓的同伙个个都是垃圾。三年前，我们像一只磕了药的老鼠一样在街上飙吉普，把一个条子撞上了挡风玻璃，再把他一路送到了垃圾场。现在呢，我们真成了过街老鼠，一个他妈的打电玩的死肥仔都能朝我们丢垃圾！”  
“说得好，真他妈没劲。”M17饶有趣味地在R9身边绕圈子：“在我因为你被这座城市放逐的时候，我也是这么想的。”  
听到这句话，R9的眼光黯淡了下去。他知道今天有可能会是自己的末日。  
说真的，现在的自己就像一块被猛兽撕咬过的烂肉，翻翻身说不定肠子都会掉出来。  
空中的爆炸越来越频繁了，像不受控制的烟花。铁皮建筑在爆炸波中振动，风中的辐射流灼烧着残缺的皮肤。如果M17现在转身走人，自己绝对活不过今天晚上。  
如果他继续待在这里不走，R9知道自己活不过下一声狗叫。  
毕竟这人曾经被自己整得那么惨，R9早已把“死在M17手里”列入自己有可能的3000种死法之一了。  
黯淡的视线中，他似乎看到M17盯着自己的狰狞笑脸缓和了一丝。  
“慕尼黑要灭亡了……”M17看着R9逐渐失去光采的蓝色眼睛说道。

R9睁开眼，首先看到上方悬挂的一个小型骨架。  
接着一个猛烈的颠簸——应该是这辆破车遭遇了一块他妈的破石头之类的玩意儿——让他飞离车座几厘米后又跌了下去，R9感受到了内脏在自己腔子里的震荡。  
他忍不住摸了摸自己的腰腹处，这里本该有一条细长的伤，是他昨天晚上从那该死的屋顶铁梯上掉了下去，被一根突出了一指长的铁片划到的。他有点害怕地用手探了探那里，以为会摸到自己的肠子和一手的血水。然而触摸到的是一道长长的，还有点硬的封口。  
R9看了一眼坐在驾驶座的人，小心翼翼地掀开自己的衣服，看到自己肚子上那条血淋淋的开口已经被缝合了，乍看上去，那条伤疤像一个不知所云的纹身。  
R9感到有些僵硬，生怕哪个姿势不对就把这道伤口重新撕裂。他感觉自己是个从垃圾堆里被强行拼接起来的机器人，通了电捶两下还能用的那种。他猜测M17那鸟人还没这般手艺。  
一手把着方向盘，一手捏着一根烟的那位并没有回头看一眼后座上刚刚苏醒的人。R9从后视镜看了看他，脸上的油漆掉了七七八八，露出了苍老的肉色和顽固的抬头纹，那双眼睛还没有变。R9觉得，M17只凭他那双该死的眼睛就能告诉别人，他是怎么在幼年时从核爆中幸存的。  
“别他妈再摸伤口了，你的爪子有多脏你知道吗？”M17不回头地说。  
R9看了看头顶的骨架，问：“你的狗挂了？”  
M17没有说话。  
“终于死了，那条舌头都包不住的老狗……”R9忍不住眼往上瞟，那条老狗仍在用两只空洞的黑眶望着他，R9只能继续没话找话：“谁给我治的伤？”  
“老头。”  
R9知道自己在问废话。慕尼黑为数不多的赤脚医生，M17和自己同时认识的，除了那个“狼老头”[1]还有谁？  
“你要带我去哪？离开慕尼黑？！”  
M17冷笑了一声：“往后看看，你要是想继续呆在那鬼地方，现在就麻溜滚下去。”  
R9打开了车窗，吹着充满汽油味的风看向了后方的慕尼黑。黑色的钢铁城市被黑色的层云紧紧压着，并随着一道又一道闪电崩塌——这座他曾经兴风作浪的废墟啊，慕尼黑终于也称为他妈的历史了！  
“为什么救我？”最后一个疑惑，他不吐不快。  
M17重重地喷出一口烟雾，发出了一声不耐烦的声音：“为什么救你？真到山穷水尽的时候，你就是老子最后一道晚餐。”

R9在另一个破破烂烂的地方再度醒来。  
这里比车里大一些，像是一个集装箱改造的简易居所。耳边是断断续续的收音机声，半天只听到几个完整的词，慕尼黑，超铀炮，辐射，崩塌。R9直挺挺地躺在冒出了弹簧的床垫上，闻到了煮豆子的味道。  
他转过头，看到那个高个子男人双手插兜，聚精会神地盯着置于小火苗上加热的豆子罐头。旁边是个满是油污的煤气罐，和高个子男人并列站立，像是刚从废料场里爬出来的R2-D2和C-3P0。  
R9原本只是在偷偷看他，却不想肚子毫无预警地叫了一声。  
M17回过头，他已经把自己的小丑妆容洗干净了。一个长相普普通通的东欧男人，深眼窝，饿鼠似的双瞳，在盯着R9——他的手下败将或者储备粮的时候，习惯性地将嘴巴微微收紧。  
R9深吸了一口煮豆子的味道。他意识到哪怕是小丑这么天不怕地不怕的人物也是他妈的要吃饭的。  
M17又扭过了头，平日里烧杀掳掠的小丑也需要耐心等待这份从垃圾桶里捡到的罐头完全煮熟。  
“喂，你说……”R9通常是他们之间没话找话那个：“如果我还晾在那屋顶上，现在应该被煮成汤了吧？”  
M17只是发出一声冷笑。  
“我饿了。”R9说。  
M17熄了火，盯着铁罐里的豆子在沸腾的棕色汤汁里翻滚直到全都安静下来，接着便头也不回地走下房间一端的楼梯，坐进汽车驾驶舱。  
R9爬了起来，朝驾驶舱伸着头叫道：“你……吃过了？”  
回答他的是引擎启动的声音。  
R9往嘴里机械地填充尝不到味道的豆子，却惊奇地从简易窗户看到外面的景象飞速地往后退去。M17的破车带动着这个生锈的巨型铁箱前行着，像一座空中飞行的城堡。  
R9忍不住惊叫了出来，毕竟之前偶尔想到M17，他会以为这人栖息的地方是天桥底下或是老鼠乱窜的烂尾楼里。  
“喂，我们去哪儿？”R9对着M17的背影问道。  
M17抛过来一团黑黑的东西，R9捡起来，是个一直在闪红灯的辐射表。走了那么久，他们还在他妈的辐射区，R9想。  
“去稍微安全些的地方……干，现在哪里是安全的？”M17嘟囔着。

在年久失修的公路上跑着，直到夜幕暗沉，M17搓了一把脸，从驾驶座跳了起来，任由车子肆无忌惮地往前开。  
回到集装箱，一眼就看到R9身上什么都没穿，带着肚子上那道狰狞的伤疤躺在床上，手拿一瓶不知道哪里找来的杜松子酒，仿佛这是他自己家似的。  
M17一下子血液上头，健步跨过去夺走了酒瓶，“我操你啊！”他骂：“你知道这里面是啥吗？”  
“不就是加了止痛剂的酒吗？”R9一脸不以为然的笑。  
M17冷哼一声：“伤口烂了别怪我。”  
“烂了你就把我吃掉算了。”R9见M17来了，便伸过手去：“唉，你这铁心脏换了多少年了？”  
“不是铁，是钴合金。”M17想躲开那只手，而那只抓空的手却向下猛地一掏。  
M17爆出一句克罗地亚语脏话。  
喝了一半的酒瓶滚落，倾泻出一地的酒精、阿司匹林和氯丙嗪[2]的混合液。R9的手准确地抓在M17的裆部，并不在意裤子上的脏污。“还好这里没换。”R9迷醉地感受着手部捏在器官上的感觉：“我可对钴合金的屌没兴趣。”  
当R9扒下裤子的时候，M17只想着，行吧。  
R9仰躺着，轻车熟路地撸动那根久违的阴茎，还时不时伸出舌头湿乎乎地刮过充血的头部。  
M17绷紧了脸，看向了裸躺在自己床上的这具身体，尽量让自己保持冷静。  
而R9的双唇离开了手中的柱体，手中突然猛地一扯，令M17猝不及防地痛叫了出来。  
“啊操！你他妈……”  
R9被阴茎遮住的脸从旁边露了出来。他带着脸上小丑的残妆笑着问：“说，你是不是来慕尼黑救我的？”  
“把我放开！”M17咬牙切齿。  
“你不说啊？”R9用力撸动着M17的命根子，像是要把这根东西从M17身上连根拔起似的：“你不承认，是因为你不好意思说出来。”  
说真的，M17真想给这混蛋一拳，狠狠揍在那张漂亮的脸上。  
R9将M17的阴茎放入口中吞吐了几回，接着说道：“你听说慕尼黑要爆炸了，赶着来救我，甚至不顾我当年使用卑鄙的伎俩夺走了你的帮派还把你扫地出门。你喜欢我，17号先生，你一直喜欢。你喜欢操我，你喜欢我这样含着你鸡巴的感觉。就像现在，我可是个刚做过手术，毫无还手之力的病人啊，你下不了手把你的东西抢回去。哎呀，别看你凶巴巴的，你就是个受虐狂……唔！……”  
M17听不得这些滔滔不绝的屁话了，他干脆捧起了R9的后脑勺，硬是把自己的阴茎更多地塞入了这混蛋的嘴里。  
他确实还虚弱着，毫无还手之力。  
在他喉咙深处喷发后，M17松开了手，看着这人急促地呼吸着，双唇已经红肿，一丝浊液由自己的阴茎从他微张的口中带出。  
M17厌恶地看了他一眼，转过身，手却被拉住了。  
“别走。”那双蓝色的波兰眼睛看着他：“上我。”  
“老子没兴趣。”M17想把手抽出来，伤号却捏得死紧。  
“陪陪我，跟我睡觉。”R9拉着那只手，本能地轻轻摇动了几下，像是乞求。“你让车自动走着，不是吗？”  
在M17重新回头的时刻，R9感觉自己又赢了。  
于是在那天晚上，R9赤裸着趴在M17的胸口，听着他胸腔里机械心脏发出极具催眠效果的齿轮声，睡了几年来最安全的一觉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]拜仁队医沃尔法特医生，取谐音  
> [2]分别是止痛药和安定类药物
> 
> 小丑设定是来自去年万圣节莱万的小丑扮相，正巧大壮几年前在尤文也扮过小丑（在油管看到的一个视频）。唉，怎么就有那么巧的事情呢。  
> “卑鄙的伎俩”只是行文需要，绝非本人对于莱万转会拜仁后大壮出走的评价。我觉得他们两个都非常好。  
> 剧情看不懂没关系，你让我来看我也看不懂这写了个什么鸡儿【】大概完结的时候会解释一下吧。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bgm:《Going to a town》https://music.163.com/#/song?id=21529442

中

一场突如其来的黑色沙尘阻挡了行车的视线。  
消停了没一会的辐射表又开始发出尖细的叫声。滴滴滴滴，高频红色警报，超过700的辐射量，这个可怜的小机器在尽可能地提醒周围的人趁早离开这鬼地方。  
吸入空气时气管会有轻微烧灼感，但是离死掉还早着，更何况现在他们被困在路上寸步难行。身为生活在核子云中的第三代人，M17和R9并不太在意这个级别的辐射。  
当然，作为一个普通的哺乳动物，像他们这样的人还是或多或少地受到了那些看不见的射线的影响。比如说冷不丁刺破皮肤长出来的骨刺，身体里面突然停摆的器官，越发疯狂的大脑和无法控制自己行为的纤细神经。  
而R9觉得最操蛋之处在于，他忍受疼痛的能力越来越不行了。  
所以当M17用看上去并不干净的剪刀贴着他腹部的皮肤剪伤口的线头时，R9甚至害怕得抓紧了身下残破的床单。他觉得现在的自己像个头一次等着挨操的雏儿。  
沙尘把整辆车子撞得颠簸不止，使得这项拆线的工作更有难度了。为了避免不小心把这人戳出一个洞来，M17甚至不得不一手按在R9的腹部，当R9湿冷的手按在自己手上时，M17抬头看了看他，呼吸急促，一脸死灰，眼睛里都是水。  
M17忍不住笑了笑：“你怎么越老越敏感了。”  
他笑了，但是R9却笑不出来。他捏紧了M17的手，在M17夹着一根线从肉中缓缓抽出时，R9咬紧了牙急促地呼吸着，一滴眼泪从眼角滑落。  
M17默默地擦掉针眼处冒出的血珠，又伸手刮掉了那滴泪。  
原本只是肉体上的疼痛，然而M17这一碰却碰出了R9更多的眼泪。他感觉自己的脸越烧越烫，不得不捂住了双眼，哭着说道：“有时候我真希望我是他妈的一台机器……就像那些，身体坏掉了，用电脑保存记忆的那些混蛋……”  
“那些破铜烂铁可没有腿，也不会开车。然后一颗炸弹掉了下来。砰！”  
砰！慕尼黑中弹了。脉冲飞行器坠毁的震荡，保存记忆的电脑阵列被炸毁的声响，R9感觉死亡从来没有离自己那么近过，而在几天前，他还能跟马仔们说关于死亡的玩笑。  
小丑R9已经变得懦弱了，这让他自己羞耻地哭了出来。  
M17缓缓抽出最后一根线后抬起了手，伤口已经不再渗出血珠，看上去像一道横贯在他身上的粉红色闪电。因为擦过消毒水的缘故，身上脏兮兮的R9只有腹部那一片皮肤是干净的，M17有点想伸手摸摸，却看到这人在哭。  
他好想把这人哭的样子拍下来给他手下的喽啰们看啊。  
可是慕尼黑的所有人都被炸上天了，再细细碎碎地飘下来，变成了掩盖历史遗迹的一层尘埃。  
M17站起来，拧开了收音机。被包裹在沙尘中，就连收音机中无序的电流声都及其微弱。可以接收的频道越来越少了，也许是虚弱的电磁波湮灭在辐射流中，也许是话筒后的那个家伙死于非命了。最疯狂的一次，M17在某个频道听到了两个人浪叫着做爱的声音，床的晃动声直刮耳朵，肉体有节奏的拍打听着让人想给他们一巴掌，那扯着嗓子的鬼哭狼嚎就仿佛想让全世界都听到似的。那天M17躺在集装箱里，点着一根属于寂寞老男人的烟，竟然津津有味地听了一个晚上。他想，如果哪一天真的要完他妈蛋了，他一定会在人生中的最后一个晚上找个有屁股的好好操一顿，当然，那个屁股是R9的最好。  
想到这里，他突然来了劲，蹿到R9面前，轻轻拍了拍那张因为疼痛而变得苍白的脸，“嘿，去打个劫？”  
R9没精打采的双眼闪动了一下，看了一眼窗外：“打劫？去哪？”  
“去我们认识的地方。”  
R9的眼睛亮了，要不是还疼着，甚至想跳起来欢呼。而M17趁他不备按住了他，在双唇上留下一个亲吻。  
M17笑了笑——这是这两天他头一次对着R9笑，就连他自己都不知道自己为啥要冲他笑。  
贱的吧。M17想。  
离开R9时，他瞪大了眼睛的惊愕表情让M17感觉自己可真是厉害。他跳进了驾驶室，引擎嘶鸣的声音就像在唱歌一样。M17仰头灌下了一瓶浓缩咖啡因，踩下了油门，挡风玻璃与空中飞舞的螺栓和碎纸片更加激烈地撞击了起来。

D市本来跟别处没什么不同，直到有一个疯狂的科学家不慎释放出了成千上万只基因转接的狮头大黄蜂，这些会飞的畜牲看到两条腿走路的便一屁股扎下去，使得这地方住满了皮肤长着黄毛，牙齿淌着蜂毒的变异人。  
M17就是在这个鬼地方遇见R9的。  
当时蜂群袭来，人们正在仓皇逃窜，就在M17盘算着如何在这里干一票大的，他转眼便看到了那个又高又瘦的小丑徒手抓住了一只拳头大的黄蜂，毫不犹豫地撕下了尾部的蜂针就塞入口中吃了下去。绿色的虫血在他的手上流淌，而他的脸则用白色的油漆盖住了。  
M17看到了一双冷冰冰的蓝色眼睛，R9也看到了他。  
M17努力回忆着当时R9的扮相，在他的双唇处用红色的颜料勾勒出一个狰狞的微笑。  
哦，当然不能忘了那个可笑的红鼻子。  
画完后，R9对着罐头底部照了照自己的样子，对M17说他实在是画得太他妈丑了。  
R9抢过了颜料，像涂鸦一样往M17脸上抹去，接着鬼使神差地用嘴唇给他的嘴唇上色。摩擦了好一会，带着油漆味的吻分开，看着这张被自己画得像个神经病的脸，R9很想现在就跟M17干一发，但他制止了自己的主动求欢。  
车子驶入D市空旷的街道，在撞到一台报废卡车后自动熄了火。两人一手一支来复枪跳下了车。这鬼地方已经是一座空城，别说是人的踪迹，就连当年肆虐的大黄蜂都不见一只。混合着紫色油污的废水仍从下水道口汩汩冒出，一只毛发斑驳的巨鼠跑过来饮了一口，便倒在地上抽搐着死去了。  
没有人的地方，小丑为非作歹的表演便没什么意思了。  
与M17分开单独行动后，R9把来复枪抗在肩上，无聊地吹起了口哨。踹开杂货店的门，厌恶地搜刮了几个过期罐头。慕尼黑的大坏蛋到了这里只能捡捡垃圾，这让他有点不爽。街角的暗处似乎总有眼睛冒出，人的，野猫的，转瞬即逝，R9对着空旷的地方开枪，并没有激起一丝水花。  
完蛋了，R9想，自己和M17真要变成地球上仅存的两个人类了。转念一想，这样好像也不错。  
至少最后能把那个大块头煮来吃了，最后身体里面带着他的一部分死去。  
又逛到了一个酒吧，这令R9两眼放出精光。破地方至少还有这么个摆满藏酒的地方。吧台上的小机器播放着嘶哑的音乐。  
I'm going to a town that has already been burnt down……  
……that has already been disgraced……  
R9跳上吧台，枪口指向下方的黑暗。看到一个中年男人抱着头钻出来时，R9发出了尖细的笑声。  
“不给糖就捣蛋！”R9狞笑着说。  
“没有……我他妈什么都没有！”中年男人哆嗦着说：“我只有酒，全都是酒，你去喝了啊！不知死活的小丑，你就要完了！”  
R9抬手敲碎了一瓶酒，又开了一瓶痛饮起来。  
“不是我要完了，是你们我们都要完了。砰！”感受着酒精慢慢渗入血液，R9用手比着手枪对中年男人说。  
他又挑了一瓶包装完好的带了出去，中年男人伏在吧台后对着他吼：“全城的人都躲着，祝你玩得开心，臭傻逼！”

R9扛着一路搜刮的战利品低头走着，脑中总是在想中年男人的话。一抬头，他已经走到了M17停车的小巷。  
M17正在修理轮胎，看见R9走过来，站起了身。  
R9开始邀功：“看呐，我找到那么多好东西，还给你带了一瓶酒！”  
“我要去沙漠了。”M17看着他突然说。  
他说的是“我”，不是“我们”，R9不太明白他的意思。  
“听说沙漠的另一边没有辐射，我打算……”  
破空的鸣响打断了M17，地面震动了起来，死寂的城市被这响声，人们的叫喊和狗吠所唤醒。R9对这声音太熟悉了，每次慕尼黑遭遇炮弹袭击前，他都会听到相同的防空警报。  
但他没有挪动脚步，M17也是。  
R9松开手，酒瓶掉在地上摔得粉碎。他在周围的嘈杂中大声问道：“你刚才说什么？”  
M17上前一步把R9拉入了小巷，接着，刚才R9站立的地方掉下一个破碎的广告牌。  
R9顺势揪住M17的领口，不依不饶地问：“你把刚才的话再说一遍？”  
M17把他挤压在墙上抵抗着地面的振动，R9身上带着威士忌的味道，M17无法不呼吸到。  
“我说……”M17看着那双他忘不掉的蓝色眼睛说：“我们做爱吧！”不等R9反应，就捧着他的脸，用嘴让他闭上了嘴。  
防空警报似乎能从耳朵里穿透颅骨，潜伏在暗处的人们像受惊的鼠群似的在街上逃窜，就连消失许久的蜂群都被炸了出来，嗡嗡地跟着空中的战机一起驱赶人群。  
任何一个觉得性命重要的人都不会在逃命时注意到这黑暗巷子里有什么苟且勾当。  
当M17脱下R9的裤子，抓住了那根已经变硬的器官时，R9双手环绕住了M17的脖子，说：“我们得赶在这里被炸光前弄完啊！”  
M17俯身含住了R9的喉结，掰开了他的臀缝。  
被M17的手指进入的感觉让R9仰起头闷哼了出来，他绞紧了那根手指，想把那换作更粗更硬的东西。  
但M17偏不让这个人立刻享受，他抽出手指，掌心滑过双臀，经过R9后腰中央的凹槽，接着来到他的腹部。  
刚刚愈合的伤疤痒而敏感，当M17蹲下来轻舔伤口周围粉色的皮肤时，R9禁不住开始扭动身体。后背贴着冰冷的砖墙，但腹部的舔弄却带着让R9想叫出来的温度。  
他现在甚至希望一个疯子会停下逃跑的脚步，站在旁边看他们的现场表演。  
想到这，R9把手按在M17的头发上呻吟着：“进来，快点儿……”  
“叫我的名字。”M17抬头看着R9说道：“像以前那样，当时你是怎么叫我的？”  
哦，是啊，当年他们曾经对彼此秘密地分享过自己的名字。不是记录在存活证明上的身份代码，而是父母取的真正的名字。R9都快记不得自己的名字了，但他记得M17的，那是一串发音奇怪的克罗地亚语，他曾用M17的名字叫床。  
“抱紧我，操我，马里奥•曼朱基奇！”R9搂紧了面前的男人，拼命把自己送入他的怀中。  
M17握着R9的手放在自己的性器上，当R9握着它时，那根东西仿佛找到真正的主人似的兴奋起来。R9用自己冰冷的手上下撸动，烫的像儿时从烤炉里偷的香肠，他喜欢吃这东西，但他更喜欢被这东西从下到上贯穿。  
在众目睽睽之下。  
在R9展示手活的时候，M17按着他的后脑勺，接受了他所有灼热的呼吸。  
嘴唇彼此倾轧之间，R9含混地对M17说道：“你救了我，就别他妈想摆脱我……”  
M17笑了笑。  
克罗地亚人将波兰人按在墙上，提着自己硬邦邦的东西，丝毫不犹豫地戳进了R9体内。  
R9仰头叫了出来，他已经太久没被男人操过了，时隔多年他再次找到被鸡巴捅穿屁股的感觉，这让他不再年轻的身体战栗了起来。最棒的是，他能感受到M17在用心干着他，当M17将脸埋在他的肩头间歇在锁骨留下亲吻时，R9能够感受到他额头冒出的汗以及蹭到自己皮肤上的白色油漆。  
R9扯下自己的一边衣服，露出底下苍白的皮肉，抬起一条腿缠着M17，在那根器官蛮横地在体内冲撞时，揪着M17的衣服呻吟。反正周围如此吵闹，R9干脆放肆地发出了放荡的叫声，像一只受过了辐射而疯疯癫癫的野猫。  
“快一点，马里奥，噢，就是这样，亲爱的，把我的脑子操出来！”  
M17抬起头，抚摸着这张被操得失去神志的脸，问他：“你叫谁亲爱的？”接着他将整根性器全部抽出，又在下一刻扶着那饥渴的屁股全部捅了进去，使得后穴的肌肉急性地收缩。R9差点站不住了，连忙抓着M17才不至于摔倒。  
“是你，马里奥，只有你……”R9抵着M17的额头近距离地看着他，他知道当他这么看着M17时，这克罗地亚人从来都对自己毫无办法。  
“我也只有你了，莱维。”M17看着那双眼睛说。  
R9想起了自己的名字，那个他总会拼错的波兰姓氏，管他的呢，曼朱基奇喜欢叫自己莱维。简短的四个字母，他喜欢四个字母的词。  
虽然他们此时并不在床上，但R9叫床的声音实在是太过高调，以致于竟有两三个登徒子忘记了逃命，藏身在巷子尽头的阴影中，瑟瑟缩缩地，看着这两个小丑公开打炮。  
当R9捧着M17的脸主动索吻时，那几个不知死活的竟然吹起了口哨，哪怕前一分钟还有燃烧瓶砸中了其中一个蠢货的脑袋。  
R9想要向全世界宣称M17是怎样的一个日人高手，却也不想被人盯着做爱。他用手比枪指着那些傻逼喊道：“你们死定了！”  
M17却不管，他一心一意地埋在R9的身体里操着他。  
当榴弹像一颗着火的流星划过天空时，R9缩紧了身体，在M17耳边轻声说着：“如果没时间逃了，你就别拔出去，让我们恶心地死在一起吧。”  
炸弹掉下来了，地面在震耳欲聋地剧烈晃动，M17在灼热的爆风中抱紧了R9，终于把整整一管的精液全部打进R9的身体深处。  
M17弹去了在两人之间飞舞的火星，说：“看啊，我们还活着。”  
R9软软地靠着墙，已经说不出话来了。  
M17双手托着R9的屁股：“嘿，夹好了，不准流出来！”  
“你……”  
M17迅速抽出了性器，把裤子随便一提，拉着R9跳上了车。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 意识到这是我第二次写伤口拆线，这是什么恶趣味。。。  
> 以为上下两章能够解决战斗结果发现并不能【


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 逻辑极度混乱  
> 思维断断续续  
> 没有修辞这种东西  
> 一边聊工作一边写的，累死我了【

下  
开了自动冲锋模式的车就像一只得了病的疯牛，所过之处不是慌乱散开的人群便是地上压扁的各种残骸。  
R9被M17压在底下，在横冲直撞的铁城堡中，就着刚才的余热继续亲热着。  
但M17让他不能流出来却太难了，躺在颠簸的平面上，R9的后穴控制不住地淌着温热的液体，就像一颗含在口中被咬开的酒心巧克力。  
持续的震荡使两人紧紧抱着才不至于被颠飞。M17仿佛要在R9身上找回这么多年来错过的吻似的，捧着身下人的脸，一刻都没有停歇。R9顺从地仰起头，方便M17照顾到每个敏感的角落。  
他的手也在没头没脑地抚摸——或者可以说揉捏着M17的脸。  
“你是真的老了啊……”M17脸上冒出的胡茬在R9的颈部刮蹭。  
“我才发现你缺了一块。”M17轻轻捏着R9后肩的一块皮肉说道。  
“这里啊，他妈的……”R9忍不住笑：“跟另一伙人巷战的时候，一块弹片飞了过来，直接打进了骨头。奇怪的是当时我并没有什么感觉，但是越来越痛，再不去找老头，我就要发疯了。取出来后老头才对我说，我再耽误一两天，就要被那片金属毒死啦！”  
R9戏谑地说着他这些年如何在死亡的领地上走钢丝，M17看着他没有说话，下边却几乎没有阻力似的重新顶入了那个湿滑的穴口。  
R9闷哼了一声，抬起腿夹紧了M17。这个老男人在他身体里冲刺的速度早已不比年轻的时候了，混着油漆的汗珠从他的脸上划过，R9不禁抬起了手去擦拭。M17把他的手按在自己脸上，R9的手被油漆黏住了，他用他的整个身子牢牢地套着自己，他就再也不会离开了。  
M17兴奋了起来，性器深深埋在那流淌着汁液的穴中，着迷地缓缓剐蹭。钴制心脏开足马力推动着血液酒精药物和肾上腺素的混合物，R9深吸一口气拉动M17俯身抱着自己，在他的胸口听到心脏的齿轮飞快转动的声音。  
“马里奥，我……我……”  
R9轻轻咬着M17的下嘴唇，在高潮的边缘他很想对这男人说些什么，当然是那种平时不会说的话。比如在多年后请求他的原谅，比如让这个一脸凶相的人亲口说出R9在梦里听到的那句话。M17嗯了一声，等待R9接着说下去。R9看着克罗地亚人的深色瞳孔，却不敢说了。  
“……我想要你天天上我。”  
憋了半天只憋出了这句，R9把脸埋进了M17的肩窝中。他全身的骨头都要被操软了，双腿从M17的后腰滑下，无意识地张开，任凭M17再度将他填满。

D市也成为了坐落在地平线上的一处崩塌的废墟。  
R9赤裸地趴在M17怀中，透过窗子看到D市留在地球的最后景象。乌云中漂浮的巨大飞行器对着城市的黑色剪影伸出一根像鸡巴一样的炮筒，看不见那玩意射出了什么，R9却听到一声遥远的闷响，接着那里便摧枯拉朽地坍塌了，仿佛那些钢铁房子是煤渣做的一样。  
呼吸平复后，M17站了起来，赤裸地走向了房间的另一端的收音机。  
这玩意已经是个纯粹的白噪声接收器了。无论是否还有人像他们一样在这个世界的某个角落苟延残喘这，至少人类的声音彻底消失在了无线电波中。  
M17把频道旋钮从左拧到右，只听到R9在一旁笑着叹气的声音。他干脆把天线掰到另一个角度，轻咳两声，按下了录音键。  
“喂，喂，这里是东经7度28分，北纬51度31分[1]，我们，马里奥·曼朱基奇，和罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基，刚刚从D市连滚带爬地逃出来。”  
R9翻了个身，看着M17腿间晃动的那个玩意，接着听他说下去。  
M17看着R9笑了笑，接着说道：“这个世界已经彻底毁了，欧洲再也没有适合人类生活的地方。我们要往沙漠走，也许沙漠的另一端没什么辐射，我们还能在那苟活一会。哦对了，滚蛋之前最后还要说一句。欧洲，再你妈的见。”  
R9笑得在床上滚了一圈，又从站起来走向M17，一手搂过M17的头，命令他亲吻自己。黏腻了好一会，R9才问道：“你不会还在录音吧？天啊，多少人听到了，他们肯定还想听下去。”说着他将M17扑倒在地，利落地跨坐在了那根东西上方。  
那个最熟悉的屁股肉贴肉地坐了上来，M17伸手从R9的臀瓣摸到侧腰，抬着眉毛说：“这可是你的注意，我什么都没说啊。”  
跪坐着在这根性器上操自己可不是什么省力的活。R9把自己一次又一次地钉在上面之后，舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，突然想起了什么，俯身轻轻掐住了M17的脖子。  
“你本来想一个人逃到沙漠的，是吧？”R9狞笑着问。  
M17笑了，默认了他的想法。“我那时以为把你放在D市是安全的，莱维。”M17轻轻摸向了被撑开的臀缝处。  
R9拍开了他的手。  
M17举起了双手：“如果我骗了你，你就把我这东西连根切了。”  
“切了？”R9故意用力夹了两下：“这东西要不是长你身上，就只是一块肉而已。”  
M17被他夹得差点骂娘。R9俯下身吻住了他：“所以……你原谅我了吗，马里奥？”  
R9与M17额头顶着额头，问他。  
M17一时舌头僵直，不知道该直接说“早就原谅你了”还是什么，毕竟他不想那么快承认。  
“哦，马里奥，我知道你有多受伤……”R9软软地俯下身，与他胸膛相贴：“当时的我自私，贪婪……”  
M17制止了他：“你只是你自己，莱维。”  
“马里奥·曼朱基奇，”R9看着他，眼里闪烁着光：“让我们重新开始吧。你只有我，我也只有你了。”  
M17心想，这分明没有拒绝的选项。

他们在车上过了荒淫的两天。  
车子所行走的地方越来越荒凉，一眼望过去尽是黄沙漫漫的不毛之地。明明是12月，周围却突然不正常地热了起来。陡然升高的气温让M17不安地停下了车，他怕再走下去，这座铁皮房子就要变成烤箱了。  
他和R9下了车，站在沙漠边缘朝远处望去。就在这时，他们看到天上的炮弹仿佛陨石般落下，沙漠被激起了干燥的土黄色浪花，而弹坑则开始熊熊燃烧。  
落下的炮弹越来越多，灼热气浪让两人几乎睁不开眼睛。爆炸产生的极端高温融化了这沙海，沙漠如同岩浆一般翻滚，终于让他们寸步难行了。  
M17和R9倚着车子，呆呆地站在那，直到最后一颗炸弹落下，直到沙漠中最后一束明火熄灭。现在的沙漠橙红中透着粉，像一片延伸到地平线的彩色玻璃。M17知道，等这片滚烫的玻璃完全冷却下来也许需要几百年的时间。  
在这段时间，他们寸步难行了。  
他们也不知道还能去哪，抑或是离死亡还有多长时间。未知的命运就像沙漠中流动的暗火似的嘲笑着他们，而这两个手无寸铁的小丑啊，在这远离城市和人烟的地方，他们又如何横行霸道为非作歹呢？  
M17看向了R9，R9也看向了他。M17默默地苦笑。  
他们在沙漠火海的边缘紧紧拥抱在一起。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 多特蒙德的坐标  
> ps 沙子高温熔化了就是玻璃。。。。。我脑中一直在设想把沙漠变成粉色玻璃的这种浪漫【划掉】画面，但是手还是太笨了不会写
> 
> emmmmmm不知道还要不要解释，已经让大壮在文中尽可能地解释他自己的行为动机了  
> 这就是我当时拍胸脯说一定要给撞豆腐的福利爽文。。。。我想抽自己一巴掌  
> 任何意见和建议，欢迎comment


End file.
